S(he's) the Blame
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Leo and Lyric have been best friends almost all their life. But when feelings start to develop for each other can will they be able to tell each other how they feel, or blame each other for starting it. (Leo/OC, Percabeth, minor Paul/Sally)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it Started

Lyric is my best friend. If I could even compare her to my sister I would but no, she was so much closer to me than a sister or any family member could ever be.

It first started when my mom died, which was when I was 10. I didn't have a father and I was about to be put in the system but luckily, my older brother Charlie and his wife, Silena decided to adopt me, Nyssa, and Jake.

Mom had left us a lot of money, more money than we thought we had, and so we moved from Houston, Texas to the small town called Belmont, New York.

Now, I was a weird kid, I will willing admit that. I didn't like people much at the time and I figured out a way to keep them away. Start a conversation with "my mom died" you're forever that weird kid who talks about his mother's death too much.

That didn't work with Lyric. And now, I'm really glad it didn't

(_**flashback) **_

"HI!" a girl nearly shouted in my face. I peered over my book to see a girl with giant hazel eyes and two lopsided pigtails.

I sighed. I wanted this conversation to end fast so I decided to get right to the point. "My mom died." I said.

The girl's smile didn't falter "Mine too."

Wait, what? This is so not how it's supposed to go.

She plopped down right next to me, under the shady tree I deemed mine in the beginning of the year. "My names Lyric." She held out her hand "Lyric Blowfis"

"I'm Leo."

(_**flashback end) **_

But that's not what this story is about. This story is about when friendship turned into liking and when liking turned into love.

I was sitting on the couch with Lyric, snuggled up in her blanket. We were watching food network, because well, Lyric likes it. We sat there for a while longer until we heard the front door open.

"Daddy?" Lyric called. She didn't move from her spot next to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"What if I were a axe murderer?" We heard in Mr. Blowfis' amused voice.

"If you were, you'd be the worst axe murderer ever because you announced your presence."

"I suppose your right." Mr. Blowfis said as he emerged from the stairs. "Oh, hello Leo."

"Heya Paul." I held my hand up as a greeting.

Lyric jumped up into her dad's arms. He groaned but smiled contently. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Long, yours?"

"Longer." He smiled. "I hate parents."

"You are a parent and I really hope you didn't say that during your parent teacher conferences."

I just sat and watched the exchange. Lyric and her dad were pretty close, I mean, I'm close to my brothers and sisters but it's not the same .

"I'm gonna head home, Fish face."

"I'll walk you." she hopped up. "be back in a second old man."

We didn't walk for long since I lived right next door. I sat the on the porch swing and patted the seat next to me. When she sat down, she was silent, something I knew for a fact wasn't normal.

"What's on your mind, Pescado?"

She was silent for a second, contemplating whether or whether not she should tell me. Finally, she sighed.

"Do you... Do you think I'm attractive?"

I turned my head to look at her and saw a deep blush spreading across her cheek. "Why do you ask?" I said, knowing Lyric, there had to be a deeper meaning why.

"I don't feel very pretty but then again, I know I'm not ugly." she shrugged. "God, I don't want to concern you with my girl problems. Forget I asked." She moved to get up but I grabbed her wrist, she turned to face me.

Now, note that I saw Lyric every single day for the past 7 years and this was the first time I ever really _looked_ at her. Her hazel eyes shined in the porch light of my house, her hair in untamable curls around her face. She grew into her head, which when I first met her had been humongous. And that made me think of her body, how she was muscular but lean because of her swimming but she still had curves. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world but I bet she was pretty close. And after looking at her, there was only one word I can think of.

"...Beautiful." I said.

"hmm?" she hadn't noticed my staring but I really hadn't expected her too. She had ADHD like crazy.

"Your beautiful, Lyric. I hope that's not awkward." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No-um, thank you. I needed that." She blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." and with that I ducked into my house.

What...

The...

Fuck!

Lyric is my friend, my best friend. I couldn't look at her like I just did! I can't think of her like that. If she was a random girl sure but this is Lyric! This was the girl that beat up guys that bullied me, the girl who I buy chocolate and watch Beaches with when she's on her period. The girl that's tried to hook me up with almost all her friends. I couldn't think of her like that!

But I couldn't stop thinking of her like that. I couldn't stop thinking about how big her eyes were, and how they changed colors and crinkled when she laughs. Or how soft her lips looked and how bad I wanted to kiss those lips.

What is wrong with me?!

"Leo? That you?" I heard the sweet voice of my Sister-in-law in the kitchen. I peered around the corner.

"Hey Silly." I said. She turned and smiled at me. I moved to sit across from Charlie, who was reading a book at the table.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked.

"Um.." _I have a crush on the one person I trust in the world and if I go out with her it would be weird because I know so much about her and she knows me_. But I can't say that to Charlie. "It was ok."

"Where were you, just now?" Silena asked in her best concerned mother voice.

"With Lyric." I said, I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. Wait, I never blushed before when I talked about Lyric. What's happening to me?!

"How is Lyric? I feel like you never bring her over here anymore."

"She could come tomorrow if you want. We don't really think about where we go. We just hang anywhere."

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Yea, I love your girlfriend." Charlie added.

I shot up. "She is _not_ my girlfriend!" I practically shouted.

I turned to run upstairs. "Was it something I said?" I heard Charlie say. I heard Silena mutter something like 'Oh, Charlie'

I burst in the room I shared with Jake and groaned as I sat on my bed. Jake looked up from his desk at me. "You ok, dude?"

I groaned again. "I-I think I like Lyric, dude."


	2. Chapter 2: How it started for her

**A.N apologize for any grammatical errors. This was crapily typed on an iPad. In other non-related news my birthday is tomorrow, I'll be turning 16. so please review! **

Chapter 2: How it started for her.

I sat on the windowsill of my dad's classroom as he scribbled down notes. "Mr. Blofis, I am bored."

Dad gave me a confused look. "It's after school, Lyric. You can call me dad."

"Can I call you Paul?" I said. "Or Pauly or Samuel!"

He scoffed. "Why would you call me Samuel?"

"Isn't that your middle name?"

"My middle name is Richard." I opened my mouth. "And I know the joke your about to make and no, you can not call me a phallus."

"Way to take the fun out of everything." At that moment, a woman walked into the classroom. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she was wearing a "Sweet on America" uniform. Seeing that made me want some candy now. But I also want coffee. I could get chocolate covered coffee beans! I could get Leo to get them for me. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Leo all day. I should text him, nah, I'll just go over his house later. By the time I looked up, the woman was smiling at my dad. And strangely, my dad was smiling back. I cleared my throat a little to obviously.

"I'm going to go, I'm going to Leo's house." I said getting up. "I'm probably going to eat there so there's lasagna in the fridge."

"Alright, bye sweetie."

"I'll see you later." I said walking out. I peered my head back in the doorway. "Dick." and I ran away before I could get in trouble.

Once I was outside the classroom, I decided to call Leo.

"_Hello?"_

"Valdez! Paul's got parent teacher conferences so I'm coming to your house."

I heard shuffling and a yelp. "Did you fall?" I say trying not to laugh.

_"Yea, but do you need a ride?"_

"I'LL GIVE HER A RIDE!" I jumped out my skin when I saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing behind me.

"I guess I'm riding with R.E.D, I'll see you in a few."

_"Bye."_ he hung up, I cut off my phone and turned to Rachel.

"I hate you do you know that?" She just smiled as we walked out the school. Once we were inside her car, Rachel started grilling me.

"Who we're you talking to?" She asked.

"Leo." I said replying to a text.

"Who are you texting?"

"Leo...?"

"How are you two, anyway?"

"What do you mean? We're friends."

"Yea, 'friends'."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious."

"Yea, 'serious'."

"What are you getting at, Rachel?"

"I'm not blind, Lyric. I know there's something between you two." Rachel paused. "Call it my third eye, I'm really good at detecting these things. I'm like a psychic."

I laughed. "Well I'm sorry to burst your third eye's bubble. But me and Leo are so not like that."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"How long have you've two known each other?"

"Little over 6 years."

"Do you guys have an anniversary?"

"Kind of. We get each other gifts. And we go to the giant sycamore tree we met at. Mostly just to fool around." Rachel gave me a look. "Not like that, Pervert! I mean, we climb the tree, I bring my guitar and I mostly just play while he reads. It's the way its always been."

"Aww!" I hear her say. "Come on, even you can hear how romantic comedy that sounds." she makes a skeptical face. "Ok, what are the types of things he does for you?"

"I don't know. He buys me things when I asked for them. I try to pay him back but he doesn't take my money. He sits in my house with me when Paul's working late because he knows I don't like to be in my house alone."

"What do you do for him?"

"I help him with school and stuff. I'm kind of his motivator to you know, get out of bed and do something. I make him soup when he's sick. And that time when he was in the hospital I stay with him the whole time, only left to shower or get him some real food."

Rachel laughed. I gave her a look. "What?" I asked.

"Do you realize that you two are practically in a relationship, without the benefits, of course."

"Shut up." I said. "Leo is my friend. Just. Friends."

"So you've never thought _'hmm maybe Leo can be my boyfriend.'_?"

"Not really."

"And you've never thought '_hmm, Leo looks really good today._'"

"I mean, yea and if he looks nice I tell him. In a friend way."

"And not once have you've thought about how he, uh... approved these past years?" Rachel said, her eyes still on the road. "because, even though I don't like him, I must say puberty was definitely in his favor."

I mean, I've definitely noticed how from middle school to high school, that Leo went from a scrawny kid to this lean, muscly teenager. But he was still a dork to me. He's my best friend, and though other girls fawned over him, I just never thought of him in that way.

Rachel pulled up in front of Leo's house and honked the horn. I saw Leo look up from the hood of a car he and Charlie were working on. His hair was held back with a red bandana and he wore a wife beater that showed off his arms. he looked, well, cute. I quickly fixed myself so Rachel wouldn't notice my staring.

Leo jogged toward my window, which I rolled down for him. "Hey." he smiled. When did his smile get so cute? I thought to myself.

"Hey." I said back.

"Sup, Valdez."

"Hey Rachel." He reached and opened my door for me. Weird...?

I said a quick thanks to Rachel before getting out the car. "Bye Lyric! Remember what we talked about." She then pulled away from the curb and drove off. I stared after the car until I felt an arm around me. I don't know why but I blushed intensely.

"How are you, _Pescado_?" He smiled. The nickname started when I became interested in swimming. He started calling me things like Fish face and Nemo but _Pescado_ was the one that always stuck. I never thought much about it but it was my nickname, he couldn't call anyone else that and no one else could call me that. I don't know why but that made me blush. I shook it off and made a face at him.

"I was fine until you started touching me. God Leo, you smell like sweat and gasoline. Get off of me." He smiled deviously and did the exact opposite by pulling me into a tight hug. I said ew a couple of times before hugging him back laughing. It lasted a little too long and felt a little too... I don't know, right. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Your insufferable."

"You love it." he said, as we walked back up to his house.

"No I don't."

"You love me."

"I'll hurt you." I looked around him at Charlie, who had been watching the exchange. "Hey Charlie."

"How are you, Lyric?"

"Great." I smiled. "Where's Silly?"

"Inside with Nyssa."

"That's where I'll be then." I said walking inside. I walked into the kitchen and saw Silena and Nyssa siting at kitchen table. When Silena saw me, she greeted me with a hug.

"Hey, Lyric how are you, sweetie?" Silena had the divine power to make anyone comfortable around her. She also cared about people way to much. when she had found out about my mother, she took it upon herself to become my not-so mother. She bought me clothes occasionally and she was the person I always came to on girl problems.

I took a deep breath and started speaking quickly. "Well, I was craving chocolate but now I want some pomegranates, I hurt my ankle in swim practice, I think I like Leo, zucchini's in season so I might get som-"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"Zucchini's in season."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Even though Silena is bubblegum sweet, if she wanted to know something she knew how to scare you.

"I think I like Leo." I said silently, Silena smiled so wide her face could've cracked. "Don't act like its a big deal because its not."

Silena could barely contain herself. "Aw honey, that's fantastic. Did you hear her, Nyssa, did you?"

"Calm down, Silly, I heard." Nyssa laughed. "it's not really anything new."

"What do you mean it's not new? Because its certainly new to me." I said, confused.

"Most things that are obvious, make others oblivious." Nyssa shrugged.

"Yea, ok Confucius." I joked.

We heard the front door open and close. By the time Leo and Charlie walked in, Silena was practically jumping up and down. I glared at her.

"I'm going to my room." I heard Leo say. He stopped and turned around. "You coming?" he was looking at me so I figured he was talking to me too.

"Huh? Oh, right." I got up and saw Silena and Nyssa smirking I tossed them a quick glare before running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked me after a while. I looked over to him and saw he was changing right in front of me. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." I managed to squeak. I cleared my throat. "Why'd you ask?"

"You seem a little off today." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Whatever." Leo shrugged. "I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong. But I also know that if you wanted to talk about something. You would've already said it. So I won't push it." He sat down in the desk chair across from me. "So, who're going to homecoming with?"

I looked up from my phone. "Homecoming?"

He laughed. "Yea it's next week, do you pay attention to anything that goes on in school?"

"Not really." I smiled. "Who're you going with?"

He glanced behind him and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really know. Drew asked me." he added. I made a face.

"Valdez, she's a slut."

"Lyric!"

"It's true." I laughed. "Look, I'm all for you trying to get laid-"

"Ok, I didn't say I was going to go with her." Leo said. "I'm kind of waiting on someone." He looked kind of nervous but I let it go.

"Oh." I said. I tried not to look disappointed. I shook the thought. "Who is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed.

"Yes, I would!"

"Who're you texting?"

"Nice subject change." I laughed. "I'm texting Will."

Leo tilted his head. "Maybe he'll ask you?"

I scoffed. "Are we really going to sit here and gossip about guys?"

"You just wanted to sit here and gossip about girls though."

"That's different though."

"How so?"

"Because girls gossip about girls all the time. I bet you don't talk to Percy about how cute Jason's shoes were."

"Your right, I talk to Jason about how cute Percy's shoes are." I had to laugh at that.

I moved over to his bed and nudge him in the shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"You love it."

"No, I don't."

"You love me."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't say anything, just looked him in the eye. He looked at me back as if expecting me to say something. And I could've, I could've told him right then and there. The moment was practically perfect.

And what did I do?

I yawned right in his face.

"Someone's tired?"

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Naw, its cool." He went to his closet and grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that must've been to small on him. "Here. Go ahead and take a nap."

"Leo, that's really unnecessary-"

"It's fine, Lyric. I'm going to go finish the car."

"I don't want you to be bored though."

"Fine, I'll wake you up when I get bored." He smiled. "Goodnight, Lyric." he said walking out the room.

My eyes closed momentarily. I thought about how good Leo was to me and how in that moment I really wanted him to kiss me...

_Woah_...

My eyes snapped open and a ran to get my cell phone. I dialed Rachel's and waited.

"_Hello?_" I heard her say on the other end.

"What did you do to me?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Druken man tells no lie

**A.N This is a long overdue chapter 3! Enjoy and review! Warning: Under aged drinking/drunkenness in this chapter. **

Chapter 3: _a drunken man tells no lie _

**Rachel **

"They're just so sickeningly cute." Rachel said.

"Rachel, they're not a couple. Stop obsessing." Juniper laughed.

"But they're so close. Annabeth, look at them." Rachel said pointing. "That's how you and Percy were when you were best friends, was it not?"

"I don't care." Annabeth groaned.

"Just because Percy hates Lyric, doesn't mean you have to." Juniper said.

"Percy doesn't hate Lyric, they're just really competitive. And I don't hate her either, she's actually my friend." Annabeth said.

"Well, Lyric hates Percy. They're always trying to outdo each other." Juniper laughed.

"You guys are losing focus." Rachel said. She pointed at over where Leo and Lyric were standing. They were at Lyric's locker, where she proceeded to dump books into his hands. He was laughing at something she said. She reached to take the books but he offered to hold them for her.

"Did you guys see that?!" I said.

"Yes!" Juniper laughed. "He's carrying her books, what's your point?"

"My point is they have a thing for each other!" I said. "And my predictions are never wrong. They just need a little push."

"You're scaring me." Annabeth said.

"Good."

**Leo **

"_I turn the music up_

_I got my records on_

_I shut the world outside until the lights come on_

_Maybe the streets alight_

_Maybe the trees are gone_

_I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song." _Lyric sang as she strummed her guitar. "You know that one?"

"Every teardrop is a waterfall." I said.

"Who's the band?" She said with a smirk.

"That's easy, it's Coldplay." I snorted. "Your favorite."

"Ugh, Valdez you know too much." She laughed.

"You act like you don't know everything about me."

"Cause I don't!" She said, putting her guitar down. "Well, I know the important stuff."

"When's my birthday?" I said. She blinked and looked down to her guitar. "You don't know, do you?"

"I know it's near mine." She said.

"Your right, except for the 4 months between them."

She groaned. "I'm a terrible friend."

"Your not any more worse then you already you were." I laughed as I took out my phone. I instantly frowned when I saw the text.

"What is it?" Lyric asked.

"Invite to Drew's party she has every year before the first football game."

"The one where she invites all the football players and tries to get them to go out with her?" Lyric said.

I snorted. "That's the one."

"You should go." She said.

My eyes went wide. "Your serious." I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"That I am."

"But you hate Drew."

"Don't go for Drew!" She hit me in my arm. "Go for your friends on the team with you because it's our last year of high school."

"Did you want to go?" I asked.

"Fuck no!" She laughed. "Plus I have to talk to my dad tonight."

"I can't just go alone." I said.

"Take Rachel. You know I don't do parties, Valdez."

"Why would I take Rachel?"

"Because I don't trust any other girl around you." She said.

I stared at her. _Did she just…? _

She cleared her throat. "And you obviously can't find a date in 4 hours."

"What makes you think that?"

She just looked at me and scoffed.

"Now, What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every girl is practically scared to date you."

"Why do you think that is?" I said, sarcastically.

"Because of me." She laughed. "I mean, they act like I'm a mean Pit bull and I marked you as my territory."

"You are pretty threatening."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are." I laughed. "You practically growled at Kayla."

"She was asking stupid questions."

"Asking what someone's doing when you walk up to them is perfectly acceptable."

"But you were obviously writing. I would've been perfectly fine if she asked what you were writing but she didn't."

"Face it, you don't want me to anyone because they would distract me from you."

"More like I'd distract you from them." She laughed.

"What do you mean by that."

"Alright, you've dated a girl for 6 months and at 4 am your having a moment or a breakdown. Who'd you phone first?" She said, as if she already knew the answer.

I grimaced. "You."

"Precisely." She said. "How would you feel if your girlfriend had a boy that she trusted more than you."

"I wouldn't really have a problem."

"Well, it's different for girls. We're all a bunch of possessive shits." Lyric laughed. "That's why were all in such a rush to get married."

"And you?" I say. She looks at me, questioningly. "Do you… Do you want to get married?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You proposing, Valdez?"

I blushed and coughed. "I didn't—"

"Calm down, I knew what you meant." She laughed. "I mean, it's every little girl's dream to get married someday but I don't really mind. I can imagine myself married, but I can also imagine myself alone and still be perfectly happy."

"So, you don't want a family?"

"Never said that." She said. "But there's different definitions of family. I could easily get a bunch of dogs." She stood. "Alright, that's enough serious talk. You've got to go get ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, Please don't go to the party like that." She ran upstairs. "Call Rachel." She called out before disappearing.

**Lyric **

"How was your date?" I said, as my dad walked into the living room.

He looked startled. "What?"

"Don't bother lying. You're wearing your good suit. And you wouldn't just wear that for school." I said, crossing my legs. "So, how was it."

"It was nice." He said.

"But it's the 5th date surely it was more then nice." I said.

"I feel like your implying more than your saying."

"That's because I am, father." I laughed. "And when am I going to meet this mysterious woman?"

"Tomorrow, I invited her and her son over."

"She has a son?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Your age."

"UGH! I have to _socialize?" _

"I know, you're a human and you have to interact with other humans?! Your life is so hard."

"Your sarcasm is not needed." I said. "Does this mean I have to cook?"

"No, I'll cook."

"Meaning, You'll try to cook. Burn it. And then I'll cook or order take-out."

"Don't make me send you to bed." He laughed.

"Don't bother. I'm going to bed anyway." I said, yawning. "Night, Mr. Blowfis."

Dad sighed and laughed. "Night, Lyric."

**XXX **

I was woken up by a bang and a giggle.

I turned and looked at my alarm clock. _3:30? Who's in my house at 3:30 AM? _I grabbed my lacrosse stick and headed out my door.

I immediately bumped into Leo.

"Oomph!" I said. "Leo! What the actual fuck!"

"Lyric? Hey!" He said, staggering toward me. "How's my very special girl?" He placed an arm around me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Ugh! Leo, are you drunk?"

"Like a skunk." He giggled.

"Ok, let's just get you in my room before you wake my dad."

"Whoa! I don't think I'm ready for this phase in our relationship." He said.

"What?!" I said. "Shut up." I said, pushing him in the room.

I sat him on my bed. "I'm going to get you some food to sober you up a little, ok?" I said. He just nodded dumbly.

"Why are you here, Valdez?" I said, handing him some crackers.

"Rachel dropped me off at my house but I had to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I lo—" He began to gag.

"Oh shit!" I said, handing him a bin, which he promptly vomited into. He handed me the bin back. I made a face and proceeded to take it to the bathroom.

"Here just lay down. On your side." I said, pushing him over to his side. "I'll go sleep in the living room." I said, turning to the door.

"No!" He said, grabbing my hand. "Stay here with me? Please?" I groaned and slid under the covers with him. Leo moved and wrapped his arms around me and continued to snuggle into my side.

"I'm immediately regretting letting you go to that party." I said. "I swear if you vomit in my hair, I will kick your ass in the morning hangover or not." I said, trying not to melt in his arms. God, I thought I would be over this crush by now but _Christ, _he's really warm.

Valdez laughed. "You know why I like you so much, Lyric."

"No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."

"You remind me of my mom." My eyes widened when he said that. I knew how important Valdez's mom was to him. "She was so free and she could always make me laugh. She was the most important person in my life." He sighed. "Now she's dead and it's my fault. That's why I'm so scared of letting you in too much because now I'm starting to care so much for you that your going to leave me too."

I lied there in shock. "I'm not going anywhere, Valdez." I finally said. "And your mom's death is not your fault."

"I couldn't save her." I felt tears on the back of my neck. I turned around.

"You listen to me, Valdez. You were ten! The firefighters found you and couldn't find your mom and that's not your fault. My mom died giving birth to me and though I don't like it there was nothing I could do, I was a baby!" I sighed. "I asked my dad about it and he said though mom was the love of his life and he couldn't imagine life without her back then, now he can't imagine life without me. And frankly, if that hadn't happened, you wouldn't have met me. And if your mom was still alive, though that would be fantastic, I wouldn't have met you. And goddamn it, I _need _you." I said. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I forget them. But that got him, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've got you, Valdez." I said. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
